Automotive engineers have placed continued emphasis on the reduction of vehicle noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) to ensure a smooth vehicle operation. The inventors of the present invention have recognized a critical area for the reduction of NVH in an internal combustion engine. In a chain driven overhead cam internal combustion engine, a chain guide assembly is typically rigidly mounted to the engine by a fastener, such as a bolt, to guide the chain through its course at the front-end of the engine. As the chain moves, chain induced vibration is transmitted through the chain guide assembly resulting in undesirable noise. Until now, there was no known assembly which effectively reduced chain related noise while maintaining limited chain guide deflection.